dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jun Moo Song
Perfil *'Nombre:' 전무송 / Jun Moo Song (Jeon Mu Song) *'Profesión:' Actor y Actor de teatro *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Haeju, Hwanghae, Corea del Norte *'Estatura:' 174 cm. *'Peso:' 65Kg *'Signo:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Familia: '''Esposa, hija/actriz Jun Hyun Ah; hijo/actor Jun Jin Woo Dramas *Money Game (tvN, 2020) *Birthday Letter (KBS2, 2019) *The Nokdu Flower (SBS, 2019) *The Light in Your Eyes (jTBC, 2019) *The Guest (OCN, 2018) *My Husband Oh Jak Doo (MBC, 2018) *A Tale of Two Sisters (KBS1,2014) *Sincerity Moves Heaven (KBS1, 2013) *The King of Dramas (SBS,2012) *Queen Insoo (jTBC, 2011-2012) (cameo) *Brain (KBS2, 2011-2012) (cameo) *First Marriage (SBS, 2010) *Two Wives (SBS, 2009) *Empress Chun Chu (KBS2, 2009) *Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) *People of the Water Flower Village (MBC, 2004) *Age of Warriors (KBS1, 2003) *Emperor Wang Gun (KBS1, 2000) *Look Back in Anger (KBS2, 2000) *Kuk Hee (MBC, 1999) *Queen (SBS, 1999) *King and Queen (KBS1, 1998) *Red Azalea (KBS2, 1998) *Im Kkeok Jung (SBS, 1996) *Yes Sir (KBS2, 1996) *Police (KBS2, 1994) Películas * Unfinished (2018) * The Bros (2017) ''Aparición especial * The Bacchus Lady (2016) * Curtain Call (2016) * Snow is on the Sea (2015) * My Love, My Bride (2014) * Kid Cast Away (2013) * My Father (2009) * Eye for an Eye (2008) * The Little Prince (2008) * The Epitaph (2007) * M (2007) * Garden Of Heaven (2003) * A Little Monk (2002) * Dig or Die (2002) * Yesterday (2002) * A Little Monk (2000) * White Valentine (1999) * The Harmonium in My Memory (1998) * Albatross (1996) * Crocodile (1996) * Love Story (1996) * Flower Cards (1995) * Rehearsal (1995) * A Little Lover (1994) * In Your Name When the Morning Comes (1993) * The Easy Virtue (1992) * Stairway of Heaven (1992) * Blood and Fire (1991) * Stairway to Heaven (1991) * Silver Stallion (1991) * Beyond the Mountain (1991) * My Love, My Bride (1990) * Moonlight Over a University Town (1990) * Gagman (1989) * Come Come Come Upward (1989) * Country of Fire (1989) * The Isle of Shiro (1988) * King Yeonsan (1987) * Hello, God (1987) * Splendid Masquerade (1987) * Adada (1987) * Our Sweet Days of Youth (1987) * Hwang Jin-yi (1986) * The Eternal Flow (1986) * Tree of Adultery (1985) * Tantra's Fire (1984) * Loving Children (1984) * Ladies, Do Not Fear the Night (1983) * Pierrot and the Chrysanthamum (1982) * The Woman of Fire '82 (1982) * A Buddhist Ascetic Mandara (1981) Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1964 en la obra "Chunhyangjeon" *'Aficiones:' la lectura *'Educación:' **Incheon Middle School **Incheon Mechanical Technical High School **Seoul Institute of the Arts * La imagen de su personaje Sr. Jeon,de la película de horror "Epitaph"(2007), aún está siendo utilizada como el rostro del "papá asiático" en el meme de Internet padre asiático. Enlaces * Perfil (Daum) * Hancinema Galería JunMoSong.jpg Jun Moo Song000.jpg Jun Moo Song001.jpg Jun Moo Song002.jpg Jun Moo Song003.jpg Jun Moo Song004.JPG Jun Moo Song005.jpg Jun Moo Song6.jpg Categoría:KActor